IS Virus: Episode 8 -Contagion-
by tonbonkittybon
Summary: With nothing left to lose, Sokoto turns the gears of IS time once more. He's on a rescue mission to liberate the Silverio Gospel, but Laura has him in her sights. What will she learn of the renegade's motives when she witnesses his grit firsthand? Only this mission will tell, and Sokoto may need to be more reckless than ever to survive when forces break apart.
1. Getting Bode on Soki

_IS Virus Episode 8: Contagion_

 _Part 1: Getting Bode on Soki  
_

Ten days since the disaster at Lake Haruna, the entire country is still on high alert. The national task force has been dispatched throughout Gunma, Shibuya, and Kyoto to track down clues to the renegade's whereabouts. Hysteria ran rampant. Too rampant for Sokoto's liking because now, he can sense everyone's aura-

"*BLECH*...ugh...I swear, I got drunk on air last night..." he threw up for the sixteenth time, "This has gotta be ExS-Overload-*BLECH*" He kept hacking for five minutes until he could stabilize himself.

"Ok..." he wiped his mouth, "Back to the hunt..."

And tailing behind him was a very disgusted Laura Bodewig, the one person whose aura he can't detect, and also the person who watched the renegade hack all those loads since his re-entry into the city. The only reason she hasn't gotten in close enough to apprehend him was that she has noticed a pattern. Whenever an opportune moment to capture him appears, so does a completely unintended/unexpected coincidence that allows him to escape unscathed. Whether it was being pinned to death against a corner, or surrounded by IS pilots on all sides, there's always an external influence to bail him out. So, she figured she would spy on him, and wait until he is within a 20-mile radius of nothing to make her move. Or try to, as they are both hidden in alleyways, and neither of them will allow themselves to be seen.

"Man..." Sokoto grunted, "What I'll give just to get some headphones or something..." Just then, he noticed an aura that isn't fear or crazy. He looked back and saw a red Prius zoom past traffic. He staggered and limped towards the street. Laura noticed him, and immediately darted off towards the car.

"Make sure the Union project is up and running before I get there," the woman said, "And I want a full report on the Silverio Gospel as well." She parked the car by a meter and went inside to grab a beverage. Five minutes later, she came out with a giant cup of coffee. She drove off on her way to work and got back on her conversation.

"Well, don't let me catch anyone associating with him again!" she shouted as she tapped her ears and disconnected. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and swerved past heavy traffic, "Ugh, I have to do everything around here."

"Maybe I can relieve you of some of that pressure," Sokoto suddenly popped up from the backseat.

"EEK! THE RENE-" she was cut off with a punch to the throat and a forehead slam on the dashboard. Sokoto moved her to the passenger seat and took over the wheel. The car sensed the missing hands and went into auto-pilot.

"Thank god she wears headphones," Sokoto said as he undressed and donned her clothes and hairdo.

Throughout the entire trip, he couldn't see Laura, disguised as a biker girl, trailing three cars behind him, see him trying to stuff a dead body in the trunk.

"Geez!" Sokoto screamed as he kept kicking, "How much does this woman eat?!" Finally, he kicked her through and shut the seat door. He sighed as he returned to the driver's seat and saw the tower fast approaching.

"Ok," he said, "That's Shibuya Tech. How do I get in, though?" He rummaged through the ice box until he found an ID - "REBECCA TALBOT, SECURITY LEVEL 8, HEAD OF DEVELOPMENT"

"Crap..." he muttered. He'd have to scour the entire 50-story building, especially the high security areas, just to find a 6-foot robot suit. He didn't have time to think of a game plan. The car was fast approaching the entrance gates. He got back into his seat, did his hair, and punched his lungs to hack all the loogies out of him to match his voice...and attitude...to Talbot's. The car finally slowed.

A security guard stepped out of the box and faced the driver seat. "Ma'am, I need to see your ID," she demanded.

The window slowly rolled down, and a hand popped out holding the ID.

"Is there a problem?" the guard asked as the window fully came down.

"'Is there a problem?' Really?" Rebecca complained, "I'm late for the project, I got some slack-ass men who can't even type up a simple billboard, we're behind on the Silverio Gospel, and here you are asking me if there's a problem!"

"Relax, kid," the guard reassured, "Just asking." She ran the ID through the scanner, and the barriers came down. She returned the ID to Rebecca, "Here. Don't do anything explosive, you hear me?"

"I know, I know!" Rebecca swiped the ID from her hands and drove into the garage. She maneuvered past the multitude of cars, driving to the top, focusing all her concentration on not ramming into anything. When she finally made it to the top, she parked and slammed her head on the wheel.

"Ugh, how do they do it?!" Oh, yeah. That wasn't Rebecca, "It's hard enough to wear all this...tight clothing, but the car?! Really?! Why do we need cars?! She drove five minutes at snail speed!" She-HE...he...grabbed the ID and everything else and got out quick.

And tripped. "OW! Dammit...Madoka doesn't wear high heels..." He quickly re-steadied himself and walked into work. He can't stay there long, however. He has to get in, survey the area, find out where they're keeping the Silver Gospel, convince them to let him come back that same night, and get out.

All without getting caught by Laura, who parked two spots behind him. She removed her helmet and eyed her ID. "Security Level 5, huh?" she said, "Well, I don't know what you're planning, but soon, everyone will find out." She walked in-

"Oof! Excuse me!"

"Wait, what is-"

"This way. Follow me."

"Hey, get off!"

"Just connect the transistor to the top of the core reactor-"

-and immediately lost whoever she was looking for.

Meanwhile, Sokoto (now disguised as Rebecca) made his way into a bathroom and scanned through the tablet and spiral.

"A WHOLE LOTTA F*** THIS!" he vehemently whispered.

If he's learned anything about going on the run, it's that whichever character he decides to go as, he has to be 100% invested in that character. Any knowledge he's supposed to know about that character, including what that character knows, is essential. The only problem is, MISS TALBOT KNOWS WAY TOO MUCH! She is well-endowed in the sciences, something that Sokoto cannot grasp for the life of him! And Miss Talbot is the head of Development at Shibuya Technologies, meaning that what's in Sokoto's hand was only the teeny-tiny tip of a galaxy-sized iceberg of knowledge that he has less than a minute to delve himself into.

"How am I supposed to figure this out...EVER?!" he hissed, "These smart people and their weird hand-drawn pagan symbols and...weird...wordy language-"

"Hey, Becca!" someone yelled, "What's taking so long?!"

"Uh," Sokoto stammered, "Gimme a few seconds!"

"We don't have a few seconds!" she responded, "You're the new Head of Development now! Get out here and show yourself!"

At that instant, Sokoto slammed the door open, "Well, excuse me for not knowing what the hell I'm getting myself into!"

"I was just about to show you," she said.

"Fine. Show me," Sokoto(Rebecca) demanded, "without banging your fist onto every wall you see."

"Well, then," the woman said, "This way."

She led him down a giant corridor, with windows peering into every single meeting room, staring back at her with a weird look. All he did was smile and wave back. She bumped into her guide, who showed her ID to the guard and was allowed entrance into the main lab.

"So, is this your first time here?" the guard said to him.

"Yeah," he responded, "I just got transferred, that's all. They want me to get started on dismantling and rebuilding the Silverio Gospel." Then, he flipped through his tablet, "but what the heck is all this?! This isn't at all what it was originally!" (It's not. They want to revamp it, asswipe.)

"Well, don't let me get in your way," the guard said as she took the ID and scanned it, allowing the door to open. She gave it back to him as he stepped through.

"What th-" was all he could say. The lab itself was a technological marvel. LED touchscreens, projectors, manipulated 3d holograms, scientists and engineers speaking scientific gibberish, the works! They were actually building things, changing things, creating blueprints, anything you can think of! It was a living, breathing warehouse of life.

But he didn't have time to take in the beauty, because someone shoved him over.

"Oh, sorry!" that person said.

Sokoto(Rebecca) looked back, then immediately looked ahead. He curled his folder to his chest and ducked and ran. He dodged everyone that was in his way, trying not to trip over the wires and metal parts. Once he made it to his station, he slammed everything on the table and sighed.

"What's wrong with you, Rebecca?" a worker asked, "You look exhausted."

Sokoto(Rebecca) snapped his head at the very tall woman and said, "I am exhausted. I just got dumped with a crap-load of info that I have to dissect in, what? Three days?"

The worker took his spiral and skimmed through the notes and diagrams, "Yeah...this is a lot of stuff," she commented.

"I wonder if I'm gonna have any help..." Sokoto(Rebecca) said, rubbing his head without messing up his disguised hair.

"Why the headphones?" she asked, noting that he had his ears covered the whole time.

"I need them to concentrate now more than ever," Sokoto(Rebecca) sheepishly answered, because he couldn't tell them that the ear-covers block his aura sense.

"Well, luckily, you're gonna be working with the Gospel team," the worker explained, "We have partners from Israel, America, and Germany to work together and revamp the Gospel."

Sokoto(Rebecca) took her hand and said with eerily curious eyes, "Where? Is? My? Saving grace?"

The worker pointed to a much safer path to a crowded table. Once he made eye contact with his supposed partners, he instantly felt a chill. He cautiously walked over to the table and set his stuff down, "Ok, so what's our first step?"

Everyone laughed. "Really?" the older scientist said, "You waltz in this field late for work, and that's the first thing you ask?"

"Hey," Sokoto(Rebecca) snapped back, "I'm here, ain't I?"

"You think you're gonna take charge of us, kid?" a woman glared, "What makes you think you can order us around, pipsquea-" Right when she was about to jam her finger into his chest, he yanked it towards his armpit and toppled her. He caught her forehead and made her blood chill with just his voice,

"Because I got classified info right here. I got the blue prints. I got the smarts. Hell, I've even used a couple is IS units myself. I got all the kinks wired into my brain. I've dissected and reassembled those Ignition Boosters, Plasma Shields, cores, pure energy circuits. I made a left arm I can use to punch you into the afterlife. You squawk on my tardiness. You make fun of my stature. You drag me into an international mess. You threaten my career on the first day. Tell me why I shouldn't tear your badge in half. RIGHT. FRIGGIN'. NOW."

He was bluffing, but they couldn't tell he was bluffing, because they only knew about "Rebecca Talbot" from her credentials. They came in with a plan to humiliate her and take credit for themselves. They never expected her to come in with a safe lock. They thought about ganging up on her after that exchange, but they saw her(HIM!) reach for a pen hidden in her blouse.

"I am very welcome to work with all of you to revamp the Silver Gospel," Sokoto(Rebecca) declared, "but step one foot into a scandal, and I'll be standing by your bed every night!"

"Easy, kid," the woman who was still in Sokoto(Rebecca)'s grasp tried to calm her down, "We were just joking. All in fair games, is all."

"Prove it!" Sokoto(Rebecca) demanded, "What is our first step?"

The collaborating scientists quickly skimmed their tablets until someone spoke up, "It's just a preliminary blueprint! We have to design schematics for the final draft!"

"That's all?" Sokoto(Rebecca) released his grip on his captive and turned her around to face him, "Split this table in half. Your team works with engineers to design a new model. Make sure the components are a quarter of the original Gospel's weight. My team will salvage any working parts and remove anything damaged." He then quickly pointed to three other women, "You, and you! With me, now!" He grabbed his folder and made way for the assembly area, while the other three had no choice but to follow. The others just stood there, flabbergasted.

"What did she drink?" someone asked.

"I have no idea," someone answered, "Probably renegade piss?"

"Ugh, don't even start with that!" someone grabbed their tools and went to another station.

"What the hell's gotten up your ass?" a builder asked while walking down with Sokoto(Rebecca).

Sokoto(Rebecca) thought for a second, how would she respond? Then, he thought about the hatred he came across when he ventured through the city and simply said, "The male fail, that's what. And I'd like to get it out of my ass as soon as possible."

"*SNICKER* Did you just-" she tried to contain her laughter, but lost it when Sokoto(Rebecca) realized what he just said.

"Will you two knock it off?!" the third woman said, "Do you even have any idea what we're looking for, Rebecca?"

"Of course!" Sokoto(Rebecca) said while rummaging through the notes on his tablet, "Not sure we'll find it though because these components are all considered prehistoric now. It'll be hard to jack up its performance without giving off some after effe-" He bumped into something, and then she bumped into him, and then she bumped into her. They all looked up.

There it was, the Silverio Gospel. Standing to attention, fully powered down. Wings damaged, wires running through the body, armor pieces removed. Its arms were hung at shoulder height, and its torso was held up by a ground connector. It almost looked like it was a fallen angel reduced to a mere prisoner of an eternal war.

Just outside the room, Laura was walking down a hall with two scientists when they happened upon a window that allowed them to view the Silver Gospel.

"So, this is the second phase of Project Evolution?" Laura asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the scientist responded, "We have a joint team working on the initial schematics of the Gospel's remodeling."

"Needs more than a remodel," Laura commented before spotting the blonde man-woman she was tailing, "Who's that?"

"That's Rebecca Talbot," a woman said, "She's come from Florida, USA to lend us a helping hand."

"I see," Laura said as she eyed the renegade intensely. She saw him rub his hands across the Gospel's shinguard.

"Aw, man..." Sokoto(Rebecca) softly said, "what did they do to you...?"

"It went rouge," someone said, "and the Representative Candidates were forced to shoot it down."

"Rouge..." Sokoto(Rebecca) repeated before blurting out, "So, it grew a conscience?!"

"Most likely," the woman rubbed his head, burning out the ridiculousness of her statement, "Its AI might be too advanced for us to decipher."

"Leave the core alone," Sokoto(Rebecca) said, "We'll start with its battle systems and work our way through its armaments."

"Right," the woman said as she went back to prep the station for a complete recovery-analysis assignment. Sokoto(Rebecca) reached his hand up to grab one of the Gospel's fingers.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll get you out of there. I promise." And with that, he went back to "work."

Laura narrowed her eyes in confusion. She could make out every word he said. Why did he say that? There's no reason for him to say that. ISs are just machines, aren't they? What was going on inside the renegade's head? It's nothing like the news reports said; even though he's only seen it for a few minutes, he genuinely cared for this IS!

She closed her eyes and let out a huge breath. "Ok," she turned back to the scientists, "I am ready to help in any way I can."

"Great," one of them responded, "Follow me, and we'll get you set up."

During lunch break, Sokoto(Rebecca) slumped on her table.

"Awwwwwww...how does she do it...?" he whined as he reminisced on his four hours of hell. He thought they were just taking it apart. But, nope! He found out that they were making brand new parts, and decided to just shove him and his team the job of remaking the parts that didn't work. It was only thanks to those headphones that he was able to drown out the auras and focus completely on his "work!" He kept flipping back to his tablet and spiral for help, but he could not make out the scribbles and numbers and just trashed the spiral altogether! The tablet was helpful because it showed where the wires and conductors were connected, but he chose to wing it because half of the diagrams were incomplete. He had too much fun experimenting with new pathways, so much fun that his team ended up restoring the state of the Silver Gospel within the first hour. And it was only thanks to the help of his two teammates that he was able to understand any of the scientific jargon that spewed out of their mouths. With that newfound help, and his recovered spiral now stained with erase marks, within two hours they were able to increase energy output and reduce waste by more than what they planned!

That, coupled with Sokoto(Rebecca)'s no-nonsense go-getter attitude, caught the attention of everyone in the room, and by lunch time, Project Evolution was halfway through Phase 2, an entire day ahead of schedule.

But, as usual, Sokoto(Rebecca) was incapacitated.

"Need...energy..." he mumbled, when a very familiar face plopped two trays in front of him.

"Why don't you try this?" Laura handed him a cup of coffee, hoping to sober him up so she can get some info out of him.

"Eh..." Sokoto(Rebecca) threw his hand on the cup and dragged it into his mouth. Then, he gulped down the entire 20-oz cup!

Laura couldn't believe what she's seeing, "Uh..."

Is the renegade really all that dangerous? For all she knows-

"WOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!" There is a thing more dangerous than malicious intent after all!

Sokoto(Rebecca) zipped out of the room, ran two laps around the maintenance area, five laps around the break room, and back to his seat.

"Holy macadamia breaker breaker forty niner!" he shouted, "Whatever's in this thing, it's working wonders!" he bobbed his head in and out of the cup and to Laura's lap and back to th-

"Hey! Settle down!" Laura grabbed his head and slammed it to the table, trying to restrain him. All that did was make the rest of his body wag like a tail.

"What? What's your problem?" he screamed, "I'm fine! I got the buzz! I can keep going!"

Laura grabbed a spring roll in desperation and stuffed it in his mouth, "It won't work without food!" She grabbed his jaw and made him slowly chew and then swallow, "Hah...are you okay now?"

"What?" he said, "What's okay?"

"Well, I was just saying," Laura pointed to her second tray of food, "That you won't be able to maintain the buzz if you don-"

"Oh, that's why you got two trays!" Sokoto(Rebecca) cut her off, "Well, don't mind if I do!" and chowed down.

"Wait, that's-" she watched him devour an entire tray of spring rolls, and then go back for another cup of coffee, and two trays worth of southern oriental classics, "Uhhhhh..."

He noticed her frightened look, "What? I need the energy! All that brain power can do a number on you if you're not prepared!"

"Ok, but that's not a good-" she tried to stop him from stuffing himself.

"And I sure as hell wasn't prepared!" he muffled through a full mouth, "I'mma need the whole night just to comprehend this nonsense! Whatever nonsense you call nonsense..."

A pure heart fueled by an unwavering spirit. Of all the types of enemies to come across, why that type? That would mean that your enemy truly doesn't know any better, that nobody bothered to teach him about the decencies of human life...or the detriments, depending on your point of view. Laura saw straight through his charade. He really does feel something for the Gospel. And yet she cannot let it slide, simply because of what he did to get this far.

She breathed and said, "If you want, I can arrange for you to spend the night here."

"Really?" Sokoto(Rebecca) stared with eyes wide open, and mouth dripping with coffee and carrots, "You can?"

"Yes," she leaned in and held up her ID, "I may only have Level 5 clearance, but I do have the authority to make special requests."

He forced his latest bite down with a giant gulp of coffee and sighed, "Good. It'll give me time to comprehend what the hell's in this thing and why they want it so bad." He tapped his tablet and projected a model of the core of the Silverio Gospel, one third of it dissected into minerals, metals, and different types of photon energies, "They keep talking about the core, but I can't even decipher a snippet of what's in it..."

"Hahh...what am I doing...?" Laura threw her guard out and explained to him what she knows about the core, which wasn't much, but it gave him a solid foundation of how to carry on the last four hours of work time and make sure he didn't fold himself over.

An hour after lunch, Sokoto(Rebecca)'s team had the parts revamped and installed. Laura was given permission to work with the building team and had them install and reconfigure the Gospel to make it competitive with the 6th generation. It was to be marketed as the forerunner in Pure Energy Efficiency (Sokoto(Rebecca) was still on coffee buzz shut up). The scientists who worked with Sokoto(Rebecca) were forced to recognize his brilliance. And by day's end, Project Evolution had completed Phase Two, two days ahead of schedule.

"Oh, man! Do I feel good!" Sokoto(Rebecca) stretched, "I didn't think that my butt would feel that much!"

"Well, good for you," his teammate said, "Now we can finally rest up and start getting some respect around here."

"Not for me," he responded, "I'm taking the night to finalize some schematics." He stuffed his tablet in his bag before realizing something. He went over to the computer and sent a file to the company-wide network.

"Um, why'd you give every single department the data on the Gospel?" she questioned.

"In case something went wrong and the renegade went ape-s*** and smashed the place," he said, "This way, everyone will get the reminder to save everything."

"Ooh, smart thinking!" the worker complemented.

"I know," he said as he left the lab and went to the exit. He removed his headphones and scratched his ears, "Finally! I can get some rest...and crap up for tonight. I didn't crap out all that crap load of crap for cr-" As soon as he touched the exit door, he sensed harsh auras outside. They were malice...mischievousness...did they discover the dead body? Couldn't be, because they would've emitted fear and confusion. He put his headphones on halfway and kept tapping them, trying to discern their identities. He felt that same chill from when he first laid eyes on his teammates. Everything was made clear. There was a scandal to discredit Rebecca Talbot because she made some miracle in the tech world, and the Japanese would not have an outsider upstage them.

He grinned an evil grin-

"What are you doing?" Laura jump scared him with her voice, "Why are you just standing there?"

He was shocked for a second. Mostly because of the sudden sneak attack, but also because he couldn't sense her aura for some reason, "WHAT IS WITH YOU?!"

"I asked you first," Laura leaned back on the wall and watched Sokoto(Rebecca) bring his ear against the door.

"It's just that I can feel something evil coming from the outside," he whispered, "I just know someone's trying to dice me up because of my brains."

"Come now," Laura strutted towards the door, "Surely you can't be this frightened of a few co-" As soon as she opened the door, she was met by a slap across the cheek. She immediately retaliated and beat the ever living crap out of the would-be killers.

"Ok, ok, you've made your point!" Sokoto(Rebecca) grabber her and pulled her away, "Can you not for just a minute?!"

"LET ME AT 'EM! LET ME AT 'EM" Laura shrieked, "I'LL GIVE THEM A TASTE OF WHAT I'LL DO TO THE RENEGADE'S SCRAWNY-" She stopped. It was the people Sokoto(Rebecca) worked with. Why would they be out here?

"Why don't you go home and rest for the night?" Laura said.

"Ok," Sokoto(Rebecca) pipped, "Please don't kill anyone..." He got in his car and rolled away, trying to think of how to break the Silver Gospel out of its cold prison. He tried to formulate a plan to get in, pretend to get to work, incapacitate anyone who's alive, and...

...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	2. How Many TNTs?

_Part 2: How many TNTs?_

 **-YOYOGI PARK, TOKYO PREFECTURE-**

Night fell upon the Shibuya cityscape. Slowly the people fell into a deep silence, conquered by the fear of the renegade attacking. The lights flickered off across the city, due to a curfew for ordinary citizens, leaving only a few lights on, in the parks, at intersections, and near government and technology buildings. For the first time ever, the entire country was put on high alert, as to be still and listen for the renegade's pulse.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

Or...snores.

Ten minutes after Sokoto left Shibuya Tech, he fell asleep at the park. He slept for three hours, unmoved by the now foul smell in his car, not just from he dead body, but from his own pee as well. He slept loudly, until his body decided that it was the right time to wake up.

"*YAAWWWNNNN...*" Sokoto stretched his body, "Oh, what happ-" NOW, he noticed his wet pants and stinky smell, and a strong aura of death. He gagged for a minute before he went outside and opened the trunk. "Oh...DUDE, ugh!" The once real Rebecca Talbot was now a dead carcass. The mere smell was enough to keel Sokoto over, "Is this what we all smell like on the inside?!" He covered up his nose and quickly ditched the dead pile of flesh over the river, freaking out as he got the saliva, puss, and the stench of dead animal all over him, dunked himself in the river, and reset himself to Rebecca Talbot. Then, he got back in the car and hightailed it back to the Tower.

"Ok," Sokoto mumbled through a nose clogged with tissue, all windows down, "Game plan. Everyone will be there, so I gotta play it cool, deck off anyone still there, and stall for time to get Silver back up and running again. And in case someone follows me, I'll just outrun them, lock them out, and bail us outta there. Should be no problem!"

Actually, there are a ton of problems. One of them in that little coffee shop he just passed by.

 **-STARBUCKS SHIBUYA-**

"So, you think Rebecca's actually the renegade?" one of the women asked.

"Without a doubt," Laura said while stirring her mocha, eyeing the red car that just passed by, "You should've seen what he said when he laid his hands on the Silverio Gospel."

"Wait," someone interrupted, "If that was the renegade...then, what happened to Rebecca?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about staining her reputation any longer," Laura sipped her cup, "He's done away with her already. I followed him from the outskirts of the prefecture all the way here. He catapulted himself into a car while Rebecca was buying a drink at this exact store. And when she came back out, he was there to "greet" her. He assumed her identity, and in doing so, gained himself access to classified information, which he can use to build a new IS all his own. And I assume that, in turn, will ensure the resurgence of Phantom Task."

"Well, what are we doing here?!" a woman screamed, "We gotta stop him!"

"Ohohoh," Laura laughed, "You really think you can waltz in and expect him to come along with you? Please."

"He's just a walking dick magnet!" A woman blurted out before Laura cut her off.

"A dick magnet who managed to slaughter hundreds of civilians and put a dent on the militia," she growled, "You will not scratch him with conventional thinking. You have to evolve out of your piss-man mindset. Because he is no ordinary enemy."

"Ugh! It kills to think about how he managed to...to...Agh, I don't wanna say it!" one of the workers screamed.

"Upstage you, even though he knows nothing about the Infinite Stratos?" LAURA SAID THE BELOVED! "Yeah. It hurts." The workers slammed their heads down in shame, to which she kneed the table's underside, forcing the workers to prop their heads up and rub the pain and embarrassment out of their minds. "And that is the reason why you will never win," she explained, "Now, I can show you how to take him down. I can tell you exactly what you must do to incapacitate him. However, if you are off by even one little detail...well, you already know."

"Ok, ok," a worker groaned, "We'll listen..."

"Good," Laura took out a piece of paper and pen, "As of right now, he's halfway back to the tower. If you want a total victory, then here's what you do."

 **-FIVE BLOCKS FROM SHIBUYA TECH-**

A squadron is stationed outside the outskirts of the industrial district. A police scout has spotted a car with binoculars moving towards the tower. In it was someone with blonde hair, struggling to keep the lipstick steady while driving. "Ok, this is it," she whispered, "That's the car we're looking for."

"You sure?" the captain asked, "That's a helluva convincing look he's got."

"Hey, the renegade's a crafty one," Squall said while prepping her IS, "You can't be too careful with anything he does."

"Are you sure this is wise?" a squad member asked the captain, "I mean, she was part of Phantom Task."

"Come on!" the captain bonked her subordinate's head, "The renegade forced her to come along for the ride! It's only right we give her the means to finally squash him!"

"Yeah," the scout said, "Anything to see his dick rot from the iron bars."

Squall face-palmed at that cringe-worthy insult. "I can't believe...why?!" she whispered.

Never in a million years did she dream that they would actually just give her the Golden Dawn, 100% unlocked. EVER. Like, Squall said she hates the renegade. That's more than enough reason for them to recruit her. Even weirder, her history was altered to make it seem like she was actually waging a war against male supremacy! What load of fu-

"He's moving into the parking lot," the scout said.

"All units, go!" the captain ordered, "Squall, you'll stay outside and pin the renegade down."

"Roger," Squall said as she deployed her Golden Dawn and hovered into the sky. While the other units approached the tower in their disguised vehicles, she decided to bring in reinforcements.

 **-SUSAKI PRINCE HOTEL, KOCHI PREFECTURE-**

Autumn's head was sunk in between Madoka's neck and shoulder, whose hand had crept into Autumn's lap. Both slept almost the entire marathon away. It was nearly the end of the final movie when their room phone rang. They suddenly woke up, and after a split second of noticing the position they were in, slapped each other. Autumn was pushed off the couch, right next to the phone. She landed on her back so hard, the entire room rattled, causing the phone to fall off its base and right near her ear. "What?" she groaned.

"Hello, Autumn," a familiar, sarcastic voice penetrated her ear holes.

"Squall?!" Autumn stood up, shocked and flattered, "I...uh...what are you..."

"Oh, I'm just tagging along with some new friends of mine," Squall responded, "We're throwing another protest."

"You don't say?" Autumn was actually trying not to fantasize about...things.

"I wish I was doing something else, I mean they've never stopped. They always drag me along everywhere."

"Well, where are you now?"

"Well...we are seeing a man preach. Preach. In the middle of town. Wow."

"Aw, that's so sad. I can't imagine what you'd have to go through."

"Eh, it's all good. They gave me a...rather large backpack. A bunch of slingshots, blank signs-it's like they want me to turn the guy upside down and dunk him in the fountain or something."

"You want us to help you with that?"

"Well, sure. If you're bringing a few groupies, that'd be awesome."

"Uh, ok! We'll see you in a few!" They hung up.

Autumn inhaled and limped back to the couch, where Madoka has buried her face within the cushions.

"Well?" she muffled, "What is it?"

After a moment of self-fortification, Autumn gave her answer, "Squall regained the Golden Dawn. And the renegade's found the Silverio Gospel."

Madoka pulled her head out and tried to control her insane bedhead, "Oh...Sweet."

"Should we shower?" Autumn asked.

"No...no...let's just go," Madoka dusted herself off and ripped off the balcony door. Then, she jumped off, deployed her Black Knight, and made for the mainland.

"THAT GODDAMN LITTLE ASSBUTT!" she screamed, "HE GONE AND DONE IT NOW! I'LL RIP HIS WINGS OFF AND STUFF'EM IN HIS NOSE, THEN I'LL SHOVE MY ARM UP HIS ASS, PULL THOSE WINGS OUT, AND CONTINUE THE CYCLE UNTIL HE RELENTS!"

Autumn was all alone in the room, now. Which means she can reflect on how Squall sounded much different than when she first came into contact with the renegade. Her sarcastic tone in itself was sarcastic. She sounded like she genuinely needed help to make sure someone survived. That kind of tone never exists in a person unless they've had a life-changing experience.

Autumn shook her head, "I've got some questions of my own, Squall..." She jumped off and deployed her Shinomure to catch up with the now unstable yellow habanero of crazy.

 **-SHIBUYA TECH-**

The very first Phantom Task joint mission was finally underway: buy Sokoto enough time to don the Silver Gospel, then get him to safety. Sokoto has infiltrated the Tower before to gather intel. Now, he's going back to break the Gospel out.

Or so it was supposed to be that way.

Sokoto went back as Rebecca to get in. He approached the gate, and the guard just accepted her ID. Then, he drove to the very top of the garage and booked it. He barged into the work area.

Still the same as ever. All high-tech and dank, with not a soul in the lab anywhere.

"Security is going to be even tighter," he said, "No one works at night. Gotta make this quick."

He went to the computer and booted everything up. All the lights turned on. No alarm yet. He uploaded the schematics onto the projector to give him a visual of what he's supposed to finalize. Then, he took the tablet-WHY THE COFFEE AGAIN?!

"Once I'm done with you, the Legend of the Penis Monkey will be revived!" Oh, f* everything.

He barged into the main hangar. Still no alarm. He walked to the area where they're holding the Silver Gospel hostage. He set everything down and walked up to the Gospel. He slowly ran his hand through its head and shoulder.

"Told you I'd be back," he said with a grin, "Now begins my ungodly convoluted plan."

For some reason, it gave off a very faint aura. He couldn't decipher it, nor did he care. He only cared about the fact that it was still alive. Its eyes slowly lit up. It raised its head and looked at Sokoto(Rebecca). Then, it nodded.

"Glad to see you playing dead until I restored and improved you...somehow..." he reflected back at his experiences earlier, then slapped himself, "Come on, let me make sure you're ready to go..."

He uploaded the data onto the projector and opened the Status program. He saw what the Gospel was made of, how its systems are functioning, and whether it was good to go, or needs more time to adjust. "Ok, Silver," he said, "I'm gonna...TRY...to run some tests on you, and you tell me if something's wrong, ok?"

He felt a confused aura from the Gospel. He took that to mean, "What do you mean, 'try'?"

"Ah..." he scratched his head, "I didn't know what I was doing when I put you in 6th Generation status, so...please don't hate me."

The Gospel held up a middle finger as Sokoto set off to work. He hit Enter, and the tablet projected the Gospel's basic parts. He hovered the mouse to the lower body, and the projector glowed the legs red.

"Ok..." he said, "Right foot."

The Gospel lifted and swung its right foot.

"Good," Sokoto said, "Now, left foot."

The Gospel swung its left foot.

"Boosters," Sokoto said.

The Gospel's feet lit up, and a small surge of energy burst from its feet, lifting it up from the ground.

"Ok, the boosters are gonna need work," Sokoto said, "Looks like they're not compatible with your build. Everything else seems alright. Ok, now float."

The Gospel turned its boosters off and simply floated off the ground.

"And that is compatible..." Sokoto commented, "Lower body test complete." The projector highlighted yellow for the gadgets in its feet, and green everywhere else. Then, it highlighted red for everything above its waist. "Try wiggling your arms."

The Gospel moved its arms and clenched its fists. Then, it punched a few times before returning to standing position.

"Looks good," Sokoto said, "Uh...wings, 10%"

The Gospel cocked its head.

"Or...whip 'em out without damaging anything..." Sokoto crossed his fingers.

The Gospel shrugged its shoulders and entered its 2nd shift, deploying angelic wings from its shoulder blades. Their glow illuminated the entire lab, sending its brilliant light through its windows, and outside the building.

"Well...that got someone's attention," Sokoto rubbed his eyes, "But then again, someone had to be tailing me all the way over here, so..."

The Gospel deployed its new armaments. It got a shield that can block heavy projectiles and shoot a widespread energy shot, and sword with the "Feels" ability.

"What the heck does Feels mean?" Sokoto tapped the word on the tablet, and a description popped up from the Gospel's right hand, which it tried to swat away:

FEELS: WHENEVER THE GOSPEL LANDS AN ATTACK WITH THE SWORD, DAMAGE TO THE OPPOSING IS UNIT IS HALVED, BUT THE PILOT WILL FEEL AS THOUGH THE SWORD ATTACKED HER, DISORIENTING THE OPPONENT

"Whoa..." Sokoto awed, "So you hit somebody with the sword, and they can feel it!" The Gospel retracted its wings and stared at its new weapons. This was a gift from the very people who captured it and rebuilt its core. It was dead for over four years, until it was revived only to be a mere marketing tool. Now before it lies the key to its salvation.

"Ok, wings are intact, sword and shield need a little more time..." Sokoto turned everything off, "Other than that, everything's good!" He stuffed the tablet and spiral in his bag, "Now, we just gotta get you out of here."

The Gospel started to act a little hostile. It held up its shield and pointed its sword at him, as if it didn't trust him to do anything more to its body.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy now," he sensed its fright and held out his hands, "I'm not gonna hurt you or do anything bad to do..mostly because I don't know how that's even possible, but hear me out." He tapped an article about the Silver Streamline's capture he'd saved beforehand, and it popped up in front of the Gospel. "Listen to me, Silver," Sokoto said as he slowly approached the Gospel, "Your sister's in trouble. They've got Silvia somewhere, and they're messing with her even as we speak. Whatever they did to you, they've done to her ten times worse. And I already know that something's wrong with the world, same way you know. And it's gonna eat her up, bones and all." He stopped short of its sword and moved it aside, "How you were able to move on your own, I don't know and I don't care. All I know is, you're my best chance of rescuing Silvia. And I need to know that you want out of here as much as I do, if not more, because that's your sister they got."

The Gospel just stood there. No one had ever addressed an IS by nickname. Giving something a name meant that he's got a personal attachment to it. The Gospel scanned Sokoto's body. It saw. It now knows he's used the Streamline before. His compatibility is perfect with the Silver Streamline's, and is on par with its own. It put its weapons away, because it must have been able to see that it can trust him.

"Does that mean you're gonna help me?" Sokoto asked.

The Gospel remained motionless for a minute. Then, it nodded.

"Good, then I can get rid of this," Sokoto undid his disguise and splashed coffee all over his makeup, "Because part two of my gloriously ridiculous plan involves everyone coming here and not knowing what the hell just happened MY FACE IT BURNS~"

The Gospel, now referred to as Silver, stared blankly at the little yellow flounder, then back at the article. Silvia was caught by a rabbit girl, the same one that created its core. It was trying to think about what to do with Sokoto after they escaped from the facility. Should it bond with him, or go flying out solo and dispose of him? Probably not, because it would be on the run as well, seeing as how it doesn't know where its previous owner was at the moment.

But during all that processing, an alarm sounded throughout the lab. Red light flashing, buzzers, and INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SECURITY BREACH AT LEVEL 8!

Sokoto was halfway through taking off his clothes when he popped out of his pants, "Uh-huh. Part two has begun." He turned to Silver, "You wouldn't mind blasting the roof off, would you?"

Silver backed up and gave off a "THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING" aura, before whipping out its shield and blocking a sudden missile strike.

"Yo, dude!" Sokoto screamed, "What the heck was that for?! That was so ahead of schedule!"

"Well, I couldn't help myself," a creepily familiar voice cooed, "You know how trigger happy I am."

Sokoto shivered. He recognized that voice from his second battle, the one person who has managed to follow him nonstop, the one person whose aura he couldn't detect.

Frightened, he whispered, "Pagan woman..."

Suddenly, wire-guided daggers emerged from behind the desk, entrapping them both to a support beam. They winced and stared at each other, wondering who could've came here beforehand. Then, hovering ten feet above them, they have their answer.

"Please, schwuchtel," Laura hissed, "You haven't even begun to see my true pagan side." She charged her rail-gun and aimed it at Sokoto.

Silver noticed that all attention is focused solely on the renegade. She used her aloneness to squeeze her hands free and threw her shield at the rail-gun's barrel, right when it went off. The missile exploded in Laura's face, releasing Sokoto and Silver from the wires' grip. She boosted off, grabbing Sokoto and bursting through the door, and blasting through the hallway.

"Why are we not going to the roof again?!" Sokoto screamed as random tech junk chunked him. Silver looked behind and pointed to Laura, who was closing in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, "PAGAN OVERLORD!" He climbed onto Silver's shoulders and tilted them to navigate the tight turns in an effort to throw Laura off-guard. No luck, as she went berserk and slashed away at everything in her way. Multiple times, she would fling her wire daggers at her targets, only to get stuck at certain points.

Whenever she got stuck, a gate closed and locked, cutting off their escape route and forcing them to straffe backwards. This continued until they reached Level 4.

"You see a way out, Silver?!" Sokoto screamed.

Silver uploaded the real-time tower layout. All gates are locked. The only way out was to ram a wall. There was no way to escape without inflicting damage upon themselves.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sokoto shouted, "No way I'm giving them any syrup-CORNER!" Sokoto yanked Silver's head back, forcing her to throw him off, into a wall. She stopped just short of kicking his butt. He eased his head up and muttered, "Ttreerrrrrraaaabbbbbbbddaaayyyyyy..."

This was it. Laura has them cornered. Sokoto looked at Silver for a way out. But she was processing an earlier battle she fought with the Schwarzer Regen. And she knew it was do or die. Right when Laura fired her railgun on Sokoto, Siver shielded them with her wings. Then she leveraged a turning grab to rip Sokoto's clothes off and fling him at Laura.

Laura saw him coming and tried to stop him with her AIC barrier. It didn't work. He simply phased through and stuffed his junk in Laura's face. He knocked her on his back and recovered his footing.

"Uh...Silver?" Sokoto piped, "What was that for?"

Silver pointed to Laura, who was beet red with anger. In her mind, the renegade had the gall to defile a girl's natural beauty. And now, he must pay.

"You...dare...defile...my...sacred grounds..." Laura growled, wire daggers and sabers fully drawn.

"Silver, you are the dumbest ass in the history of dumb-asses," Sokoto muttered. Silver grabbed him and lined them up against the metal wall, preparing for the biggest onslaught of their lives. She huddled him tightly as the daggers and railgun shots went wild. Laura punctured through the barriers and blasted everything within sight, trying to pin her targets down, but they were too agile. At least, Silver was, despite dragging Sokoto by the collar like a ragdoll. Until Silver realized that she wasn't the target. She threw him flat against the metal wall.

"SILVER, IF WE LIVE THROUGH THIS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sokoto screamed as he prepared for Laura to utterly stab him to kingdom come. But he saw her unleash her energy wing blasts at the same time that Laura fired her railgun. He quickly ducked and rolled to avoid her stabs while Silver continued to fire on Laura, eventually breaking through the wall and pushing her outside. They peeked over and saw Laura crash to the ground.

"Well," Sokoto sighed, "That could've went a lot smoother." Silver shook her head, as she believed that was the only way.

"So, how long until reinforcements arrive?" Sokoto asked. Silver held up ten fingers.

"Oh, ok," Sokoto took that to mean ten seconds, "So, what do you wanna do after we break Silvia out?"

Silver looked at him with a F*** YOU aura.

Suddenly, helicopter lights bombarded their location. They shielded their eyes and looked down. A hundred squad cars were waiting at the base, and five IS pilots were waiting two floors above them. One of them was Laura.

"How?!" he screamed, "I thought we decked you!" Then, he saw. Laura had activated the VT system before she fell, and the mid transformation allowed her to soften her fall and rocket back up...as the Silver Streamline.

"Imitating her again..." Sokoto growled.

Silver unsheathed her weapons and held her sword at Laura.

"Don't bother," Laura said, "This time, we'll destroy your core, Gospel."


	3. SAVE ME, DUMB LUCK!

_Part 3: SAVE ME, DUMB LUCK!_

The entire tower was surrounded, up high and on the ground. Squall was waiting at the parking lot, wondering when they were going to barge in and wrangle the renegade. She was staring at her watch, wondering when they were going to light up the night. A few seconds later, she saw flashing missiles being blasted into the hole in the building. She worried whether or not they were going to escape...and if they do, how Autumn would react to how Sokoto survived the week.

Up on the 25th floor, the pilots kept blasting the renegade back inside, but the Silverio Gospel (aka Silver) kept blocking the shots with her shield while Sokoto held on for dear life. Each block pushed them back until they were inside the main hallway, and the pilots closed in for the unison blast. Sokoto couldn't take it anymore and stared at the pilots intently, looking for an opening. He saw one when the pilots began charging their rocket launchers. He swiped Silver's sword from her and threw it at Laura, who stopped it with her AIC.

"Wing it!" Sokoto yelled, and Silver immediately spread its wings and blasted the pilots out of the building. He grabbed her shield and charged out from under the energy blast.

"Well," Squall commented on the ensuing battle, "Looks like he's finally done it," thinking that he has taken control of the Gospel, until she saw a yellow dot exit the building with a white thing, "IN F***ING ASSNESS?!"

Laura aimed her body downward and IB'd into the renegade. She caught the shield before he could crash into the police below and grabbed him by the collar.

"What did you think you were going to accomplish with that stunt?" she taunted.

"Exactly what you would expect," he pointed up to the sudden gigantic laser shooting out of the tower.

Two pilots already downed, Silver leapt out of the tower and folded her wings around a third pilot, concentrating all energy onto her target, and letting her drop to the ground before chasing the remaining two extras.

With Laura distracted, Sokoto swung on top of her arm, ripping off his shirt, and kicked the shield out of her hands and back in his possession. She engaged in a one-on-one fight with him, hoping that someone would notice the chaos in the sky and call for backup. As he was now, it didn't take long for her to overpower him and create a spectacle similar to what happened at IS Academy. Only this time, there's no equalizer. No vulnerabilities, since he's human, and she's in an IS. One front flip hammer heel was all it took to break Sokoto's shield and knock him down. All the police officers gathered round, guns loaded and pointed.

Silver felt her shield brake like a snapped bone. She winced and grabbed her left arm.

"Hey, the Gospel's dropped her guard!" a pilot screamed.

"Dump your load, now!" another pilot fired all her rockets on Silver.

Silver barely blocked the rockets in time with her energy field, but with her new upgrades still being synced, one blast was all they could take. Her wings started to fail as well, and she was only left with her sword. She held her own against the blades, but the rockets gave her trouble.

Meanwhile, Sokoto was pinned.

"Well, doesn't this feel familiar, renegade?" Laura hissed.

"Nah," he replied, "I get in and out of pagan asses all the time."

"What has he been drinking?" an officer asked disgusted.

"Well," Laura retracted her YT System and partially deployed her right arm, "We're about to find out," and an energy saber.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" an officer screamed.

"You don't get it, do you?" Laura said, "If you don't kill him now, he'll only make it worse for the rest of us! The longer he's left alive, the more of Japan he'll destroy!"

Silver took her eyes off the battle for one instant and saw her rescuer, and the only person who knows what happened to Silvia, being pinned by guns and a blade. On instinct, she turned to save him, but she was downed by a flurry of rockets and bullets. She crashed in front of the tower entrance.

"Hey! Silver!" Sokoto tried to rush to Silver's side, but he was instantly shot by an officer.

"Get him!" she yelled as the other officers roughed him up and dragged him by the feet to a patrol car.

Laura looked on with concern, as if he planned something.

"What's the matter?" an officer asked, "We got him, didn't we?"

"No," she answered, "It's never this easy. He must have an insider."

"What?" the officer psh'aw'd, "What are you talking ab-"

A giant golden tentacle stretched over the parking lot and struck down the officers carrying Sokoto. It then wrapped around him and gently set him down besides Squall.

"Impossible..." Laura whispered, "There's no way..."

Silver raised her head and saw the Golden Dawn. She shook in shock. She tried to get up, but she was kicked down by the two pilots. The Golden Dawn immediately launched its tentacle and slammed the pilots down to the ground. Silver cocked her head in confusion.

"I tried to be reasonable...I tried to be calm..." And then Squall's hidden motherly instincts kicked in, "BUT BOY, DO YOU LOVE MAKING THINGS FAR TOO COMPLICATED!" Squall grabbed Sokoto and slammed him repeatedly against the ground.

"WHY-" Sokoto was slammed. "DO-" Slam. "I-" Slam. "ALWAYS-" Slam. "GET-" Slam. "THE-" Slam. "SPATS-" Rocket.

"Oh...right..." Squall remembered she was fighting an entire police force, "I forgot about you." At that moment, she startled. She never takes her eyes off an enemy during a heated fight. Never! So why now?!

Silver buzzed Squall's head and brought her back in the action. Laura stood in front, with the police officers and the remaining pilots standing at the end.

"I expected better from Phantom Task's former watchdog," Laura taunted, "But I supposed the renegade did a number on you."

Squall looked down at the now close-to-puking fugitive. She also looked at Silver, who was able to sneak out of the fray and behind the line of fire.

"Any last words?" Laura asked, to which Squall remained silent. She simply readied her Golden Dawn's complete 1st Shift mode to resemble a great pharaoh, staff at the ready, blaster aimed at Laura.

"Time off," she simply said.

Silver took that as the signal. She unfurled her wings and tried to envelop the entire police force. But Laura prevented Silver from closing in with her AIC. But that didn't stop Silver from blasting the rest of the force. The entire force took a huge hit. The police units and IS units were wiped out, but the blast drained Silver of her remaining energy. Her wings disappeared, and she collapsed. Laura readied her railgun at Silver, but turned it to her backside as she realized that the Gospel was just a distraction, something she learned from the IS Academy attack. Her rocket fired an directly hit Squall's laser blast, giving her and Silver a split second to get away. Laura unsheathed her sabers and wire-daggers and flung herself at Squall, who spun her staff to catch all the daggers and give herself an opening to confront Laura head on. Laura withdrew a saber and activated her AIC, catching the Golden Dawn's main body in midair. But Squall predicted this, as her IS's yellow robes solidified and turned into snakes to attack. Laura had no choice but to drop her AIC and strike down the gold snakes. Squall charged in and tried to strike out Laura directly, but Laura was quick enough to catch Squall with her legs and curl her in with her tentacles.

All while Sokoto was staring helplessly entangled in two sets of tentacles too tight to allow for any wiggle room. So that meant he was forced to watch two multi-tentacled female robo deities duke it out for control of the world. Ain't that a sight, now?!

But it didn't take long for Laura to find the renegade. He saw her take her red eye lens off and reveal her golden eye, glowing intensely. He saw her do the same thing when he fought her over at the IS compound. Only this time, she can switch her VT system on and off on the fly. She twirled around and through the tentacle storm and effortlessly converted her IS into the Silver Streamline. It took a whole second to complete the conversion, and not one scratch to her. She grabbed the renegade and tried to wring him out.

Squall flipped over and tried to kick Laura down, but she caught her ankle and her staff. Squall used her blaster to blind her, but the hidden grappling hook knocked her, and Sokoto, out of her reach. He fell and hit the police car hard. Laura reverted back to her Schwarzer Regen and launched her tentacles at the renegade. Squall IB'd and tried to beat her to him. Silver crawled to his side to shield him from the collision.

Neither one of them hit. Instead, Laura was stopped cold by a strike from Madoka and her Black Knight. Squall was repelled by Autumn and her Shinomure. And both pilots were followed by even more pilots.

"Well, isn't this a surprise..." Madoka mulled, "No, really. It is a surprise. Why do you keep following him?"

"Why..." Laura forced herself upright, "Because he's far more dangerous than we could've predicted...he's a pure spirit, unknown to consequences his actions cause. And that's why he needs to go!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm one of those he's caused," Madoka said as she readied her twin lances and engaged Laura in battle.

The rest of the pilots flew in and tried to restrain Squall and Autumn. But they flew high and lead almost all of the pilots away from the scene of the battle. Almost all of them.

"Hey!" Squall shouted, "Sokoto's still down there!"

"Oh, crap!" Madoka suddenly remembered, "After him!" But she was knocked down.

"Don't take your eyes off your enemy!" Laura said as she blasted Madoka with her railgun. With her out of the way, she immediately opened fire on Sokoto. Only problem was, she hit the car instead of the renegade.

"How?!" she screamed, "Did he get away again?!"

"Not quite," a familiar-yet-altered voice creeped from behind her. Laura tried to counter his attack, but it was too late. The pilot already enveloped her wings around her.

Within the wings, however, that's a different story.

"What's going on?!" Laura tried to move, "Why can't I recall my IS?!" She was glued to the glowing blue-green and white floor, frozen in time.

"What's wrong?" That voice boomed. Laura looked up to view her new opponent. Her eyes widened in shock.

The renegade was fully compatible with the Silverio Gospel. Or rather, it chose him. And now, it will set him free to unleash their wrath against her. Within those wings, he was released from the Gospel to bring down judgement. He flung himself down and landed a giant punch on her gut, "You should know better than to barge in alone."

Laura felt that one. She hacked up a loogie of blood. She wondered why, though. Even if it wasn't life threatening, she wasn't supposed to feel that much pain. Then, she looked around her, and then she knew what happened. The IS pilots who are enveloped within the Silver Gospel's wings have their IS's put on lockdown, meaning they're nothing but extra wires and metal. And she was feeling its first debut since Natasha Fairs.

The feathery ground cushioned Sokoto's landing and bounced him back towards Laura. This time, it was a roundhouse kick to the jaw. But it didn't stop there. The kick send him face first against the feathery wall and bounced him back for a back kick to the head. He flew into a wall and bounced out to elbow her back. This continued for what seemed like a brutal thirty seconds.

Finally, one more punch knocked Laura unconscious. She keeled over and fell down. He hit the floor and bounced back into the cockpit. He resettled into the Gospel, unfolded her wings, and let Laura drop to the ground, IS still intact. The impact brought her back to her senses. She refocused her energy on the renegade, now floating high with the Gospel. She tried to stand herself up, but she coughed up another round of blood vomit. She collapsed and gripped her stomach.

"What...happened..." she muttered, "This wasn't...supposed to..."

"Well, let me clue you in on what just happened," Sokoto said while descending to the ground, voice still mixed in with another female's voice, "I just kicked your daylights out in thirty seconds. Actually, three seconds."

"HUH?!" Laura was shocked. She thought he couldn't have been able to learn all that. Unless...

"I did improve this 3rd Generation IS and make it competitive against the late 5th Generation," he said, "I mean, you did see me vomiting my genius intellect all over the lab, did you not?" He turned his attention to the ongoing battle in the sky, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Laura threw a Canceller at his foot at the last minute, causing him to flip over and fall on his face.

"OW!" Sokoto screamed and pointed at Laura, "I call foul!"

"Do you even know the people you are helping?" Laura muttered, gritting her teeth to endure the pain, "What they've done...what they'll do...if they get that IS..."

"I know what they did alright," Sokoto said while sawing off the Canceller with a rock, "and I know how to get them back on the right path."

"So naive..." Laura whispered, "You think you can redeem them..."

Sokoto snapped the Canceller in half and threw it away. Then, he called the Gospel out to aid him in battle once more. "Well, I redeemed Silver, didn't I?" He said in his altered voice as he took off into the night for one last assault. Laura slipped into a deep sleep, wondering how someone so derange can reach out to the innermost of the consciousness.

Sokoto flew high to the top of the tower and surveyed the battle. They didn't need his help at all; almost all their opponents were down. All he needed to do was get the Gospel away from the eyes of the captors. He looked beyond the skyline and saw an entire militia closing in on the tower.

"Well, what do you think, Silver?" he asked, and it responded by popping up a screen showing shield energy and flight energy dangerously low. "So much for that fuel cell...Well, looks like we get to make one final impression!"

He flew even higher and unfurled his wings. Then, he twirled in the air and released energy balls to encircle him. And with a wave of his arm, they sought out their targets. One by one, they exploded the remaining pilots, the police cars, even sections of the local scenery. He did that to let them know who the world is up against.

Squall, Autumn, and Madoka froze. They wondered how their opponents fell so easily. They looked up and saw their answer. An angel of light, come down to rain judgement upon the earth. For a moment, they forgot it was Sokoto and readied their weapons for battle. Until his radiant glow disappeared and he plummeted screaming and flailing. Silver recalled and deployed herself in time to swing on a branch and catch him before he hit the ground.

"Well, hey there, Silver..." he meekly muttered. Silver popped up a screen with her energy depleted, then pointed to the entrance, where bright flashing lights and sirens grew.

"S***, we took too long!" Squall said.

Silver collapsed on the ground. Sokoto lugged her on his back and waved to Squall, "Take Madoka and go! I'll lead Silver and Autumn outta here!"

Squall genuinely got worried, "How?! You're dragging dead weight all across-"

"JUST GO!" Sokoto shouted, "Autumn, you and me, we're gonna buy them time to bail!"

"Why would I do that?!" Autumn wrenched, stunned at how Squall reacted to the renegade throwing his life away for the 2884th time.

"Silver, can you bring up the district map with traffic?" Sokoto commanded. Silver seemed to wince a bit, but she was able to project a map of the district with all things police, as well as possible escape routes, onto his companions' ISs. "Let's ride!" Sokoto screamed as he took off after the lights.

"Oh no..." Autumn chased after him, while Madoka and Squall went the other direction, withdrawing their IS units, hoping to escape undetected.

Silver tried to steer him away from the unnecessary attractions, but Sokoto kept his eyes on the lights. He sped towards the gunfire, forcing Silver to call the shield to defend the two of them.

In one of those cars, Huang Lingyin was signaling those back at the Academy for help when a silhouette came into view. She saw a man holding a woman in his arms, running to find safety.

"Ichika?" she whispered. Her companion looked at her confused before she turned her lights off. The silhouette was actually you know who and you know what, with the Shinomure closing in.

"HOLY!" Lingyin partially deployed her Shenlong's arms and broke the car's roof.

"No, not now..." Sokoto muttered. Silver quickly released her sword and gave it to Sokoto. Lingyin jumped up and fully deployed her IS. Autumn unleashed a massive gust the throw the other officers off guard, knowing that the renegade will challenge the Pr-

"What th-" Autumn stuttered. The President of China?! CHINA?! WHY?!

"Butterfly Twist!" Sokoto commanded. He jumped and twirled his body horizontally. Silver hugged tightly to eliminate the gap in between them and squeeze through the Shenlong's laser blasts. Lingyin then used her twin blades to strike at the duo, who blocked with the shield and was able to get the sword to the blind spot. They barely missed, and Lingyin kicked the renegade back, but Silver held onto him and swung him around as Lingyin slammed her sword and pinned her, leaving Sokoto an open strike to the head. But the two wing units fired on him, forcing him to block and use the resultant force to swing the sword at a wing unit and destroy it. Lingyin swung at him and forced him to block, knocking him into a nearby restaurant. Silver flipped and kicked Lingyin's chin, forcing her backwards. She threw her shield and knocked Lingyin off the car. Then, she immediately ran to Sokoto to protect him, but Lingyin quickly recovered and fired off a powerful laser blast on Silver, who struggled to hold her ground while blocking the blaze. Sokoto shielded his eyes from the blinding light and looked beyond the Gospel for a possible escape route. Instead, he sensed a powerful aura sneaking past the laser cannon.

"This could be it for us," he said as he jumped off the display kiosk behind him and leaped over Silver to confirm his tingling.

His sword was met with a double-bladed scimitar staff. The impact caused him to spin in midair, gathering just enough momentum to throw his sword at the second wing unit, destroying its cannon and saving Silver. The small explosion sent the sword back into Sokoto's hands. He swung and tried to hit Lingyin, but she detached her scimitar and blocked him and Silver's shield bash. She staggered them back several feetas she spun and threw her weapons. One blade broke through Silver's shield and pierced her shoulder. The other spun wildly as it honed in on Sokoto. He blocked its blade, but the hilt made its way to his side, knocking all the wind out of him. He dropped everything and fell down and out.

"Whew..." Lingyin panted, "I can't even...how did...No way he meant to do any of that..."

Silver staggered her way up, ripping off the scimitar from her shoulder and claimed it as her own. She stood ready to fight as Lingyin recalled her main body.

"Divert power to Ryuhou," Lingyin commanded. The two cannons that Sokoto just destroyed re-materialized above her shoulders. Silver dropped to her knees. This is it for them. Lingyin was about to fire when she was blown back by a gust of wind, misfiring the lasers. She turned around and saw a metal fist enter her face. She fell behind the counter and saw the entire building collapse on her.

When she awoke, she was surrounded by police and medical personnel who carried her to the ambulance. She dazed her eyes around the chaotic scene. Amidst the crowd of terrified women she saw a few recognizable faces run to her side.

"President!" a member of the Golden Dragon task force screamed, "No, you have to stay with us!"

"I told you this would be reckless!" Her secretary said.

"Well..." Lingyin said, "What was I supposed to do..."

"Let us handle it!" The servicewoman said, "We can bring the renegade down no problem!"

"No..." Lingyin grasped her hand, "You need everyone's help...You have to call everyone at the Academy..."

"But...what about you?" the servicewoman said on the verge of tears.

"I'll be fine..." Lingyin wagged her hand, "I can't die that easily...I'll be cured of the old people curse in a couple days..." As the ambulance doors closed.

All the secretary and servicewoman could do we watch as their beloved leader was taken to the hospital, wondering what was to become of the world now that the renegade has proven to be a worldwide threat.

Elsewhere, in an abandoned apartment complex...

"Why...?" Autumn stammered.

"We just couldn't run off leaving him like that," Squall answered.

"It was her idea," Madoka growled, "I said he could handle himself."

"Then, that means..." Autumn stared at the unconscious renegade and his new headband, disturbed at what could've happened when he was alone with Squall and Madoka. She looked back up and saw them out the door.

Squall paused and gave Autumn a solemn smile.

"That boy you're holding," she said, "Protect him. He's our only hope."

"Of what?!" Autumn demanded, to no avail. They just left her there. She is alone, in a dark room, with so many questions about the renegade's true intentions.

"Seriously, kid..." she hissed, "What are you playing at?"


	4. Re-Evaluating the Team

_Part 4: Re-Evaluating the Team_

 **-FIVE MINUTES AFTER SHIBUYA TECHNOLOGIES SKIRMISH-**

When the IS Academy got word of the battle results, it was an absolute frenzy. When it got word of Cecilia Alcott abandoning the mission, it got lit.

Lingyin gave the Golden Dragon task force orders to return to the IS Academy to relay her message that everyone, including Ichika, must ban together to fight the renegade.

It had...severely varying results.

"Why?!" Xingjia complained, "Why do we need his help?! One man is more than enough! We do not need another!"

"Well, what voice do we have?!" Chifuyu demanded, "In case you don't know, two of my peeps are down, two of yours are out, and he's got an IS that took six people to take down! We are severely short handed!"

"You must believe me, Chifuyu," Xingjia said, "We have more than enough pilots to take the Gospel and put an end to the renegade's antics."

"Did you just call the death of a hundred and twenty civilians 'antics' or are you lodged up the ass with silicone?!" Chifuyu shouted, "And what about Phantom Task, huh?!"

"Xingjia's right," Ichika butt in.

"She is?!" Chifuyu stammered.

"I am?!" Xingjia stammered.

"What happened with the Silverio Gospel was six versus one, and it required everyone's help," Ichika explained, "What happened with the renegade was one versus six, and he beat everyone hands down. If we going to take him down, we need to get everyone in the game. Not just the pilots, not just the local police force, not just Japan. Everyone. Spread out all resources throughout each prefecture, even the remote ones, scout and any all hiding places, no matter how dank. Total domination is this guy's game, and total obliteration is the only way we can beat him and calm everyone else's nerves."

"Unexpected smart person vomit..." Chifuyu muttered.

"So, how should we conduct this "total obliteration", as if we haven't already?" Xingjia demanded.

"Well, you've looked in the places where there would be high-tech IS things," ichika rattled his head, "but with all that hair, it'd be easy for him to fashion a disguise with just his hair, and he's pretty daring to hide out in the red light districts. What I'd say is just focus on places with tons of people, and use elite assassins whenever there's a possible hiding place, though you'd have to look where no woman would dare to go because that's where he goes-"

"Ok, I get it," Chifuyu smacked him with a clipboard, "We need everyone to go everywhere."

"Just trying to help..." he whimpered.

"Please," Xingjia flaunted, "We've had enough of your 'help.' Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to-"

"Wait, don't go that way!" he yelled.

Xingjia glared, "You dare order me-" before getting pummeled by food refuse and ungodly loud voices.

"Told you..." he said.

"Oh, what's happening now?" Chifuyu ran off to calm the masses.

Ichika just shrugged it off, "and after I juiced it up, too." He just rolled his shoulders and walked off, "Oh, well. We're halfway through upgrades, so I'll just do those until you need me."

And he just left Xingjia there to dust herself off. She spat in his direction as he gathered the women who didn't care about politics and redrew plans for enhancing Arena 3 and surrounding park.

"Seriously, President..." she growled, "Why do we need him?!"

"IIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" someone yelled, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Oh, for a box of crapola bars!" he screamed before he gave Nohohon the plans, "It's in your hands, ok?" and darted off towards the central port, where everyone is losing their crap.

"Uh...why..." he groaned.

"Ohhhhhh, Ikkuuuuun!" Tabane of all people...she slumped into Ichika's arms, "It's terribllllllllllllle!"

"Uh, what's terrible?!" he stammered, "Just tell me what's up!"

"It's a live game of whack-a-mole!" she looked up with starry-teared eyes (just go with it), "These people are livid over the renegade beating up the President of China and I just told them that I have a bonafide plan to beat him but no one listened to me!" Her eyes got bigger and waterier, "AND NOW THEY'RE ALL FREAKING OUT! YOU GOTTA HELP MEEEEEE!"

"Uh..." Ichika struggled for a moment, "I would, but then..." He closed his eyes and looked away, "I'm a guy, so if I say anything, they'll rip the island in two...I think you know what I mean..."

"Curses..." Tabane muttered before receiving a megaphone from him.

"If it's any consolation," Ichika said, "Turn it up all the way, and everyone back on the mainland will hear you now."

"Really?" Tabane asked.

"Really..." Ichika said as he walked away.

Houki caught him returning to the fountain in front of the dorms. "That's so unlike you," she commented, "Throwing cold water on a lit situation."

"Yeah," Ichika stretched his neck, "Anything to get away from that little show back there..."

"Well, shall we finish the upgrades?" She grabbed his hand and walked with him.

"Yeah," he answered, "Let's."

The main gathering area is in total chaos. No one knows what to do with the renegade, and everyone is clamoring for a solution. Tabane has just cracked the code on the Silver Streamline reset and brought it fully under her control, and yet everyone's focused on the renegade being male. So, she decided to play to that exact hysteria. She turned her megaphone to the max and-

"QUIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" The entire island rattled with Tabane's loudest voice ever. And fell silent. An eerie silence befell the whole park, while waiting for Tabane's next words. She took a long time to gather herself. She inhaled, and-

"Come one out, Silver Streamline!" called out the one weapon she was able to take from the renegade. Everyone backed away. They saw this as the one weapon that the renegade successfully stole. And now, it's been taken back by the one and only. "You see now?! This is what I've been trying to tell everyone! This is the renegade's strongest weapon! A lousy Infinite Stratos PROTOTYPE!"

"Prototype?!" someone yelled, "You mean, this is the first IS ever created?!"

"The first imperfect IS," Tabane gloated, "But now, it's perfect. I've revamped it to fit the sixth generation, and I'm about to take it for a spin! The only problem is, the renegade isn't acting alone, and that's where I'll need you're help!" Tabane pointed to a projection of the map of Japan, "See those red dots? Those mark the locations where the renegade was last seen! If we go over to those dots and fan out every single rank, dank, and dark hole, we'll be able to wring them out and bring them down! So, who's with me?!"

Everyone cheered. All the crowds got rattled by the idea of taking down the one person who's been able to bring three other women under his control, and they can liberate them and subdue the renegade all by themselves. They immediately filled the boats and jet skis, taking to social media to sound the call to stop hiding, take action, and find the renegade. And in a short hour, the entire gathering area was empty.

Tabane just blinked her eyes, "Well, that was easy." And with a smug grin, she recalled the Streamline and wafted her hair, "How simple minded sheep these people are." She turned away and strutted towards Xingjia, who just stood there at what Ichika just did. How a man could give a woman the tools to sway an angry mob to their favor...

"Wipe that "DUUUH" off your face, lady," Tabane snapped her fingers, "You're needed on the front."

"Uh..." Xingjia snapped to attention, "What should I do?"

"Lady Huang is coming here in a few hours," she explained, "And knowing her relationship with the little ponyboy, you best not get in their way."

Oops, that's true. Xingjia did not want to be reminded about that. Despite becoming President, Lingyin always had a thing for Ichika. She never stopped blabbing about how he and his friends came to her family's restaurant every month. And how he always protected them. Xingjia couldn't stand it. And now, the creator of the Infinite Stratos is telling her to stand down. What was she to do?

"Well, that's why I need you on the front," Tabane explained, "If you capture the renegade before anyone else does, you'll be the hero."

That's right! The renegade is the current prize! It's the thing everyone's been talking about!

Xingjia could see it now. Her with the renegade in tow, winning the President's favor, forcing her to realize the power of women over men...it was all she dreamed about. All she had to do was figure out how to lure the renegade into the open. And then she realized. Ichika had just foolishly told her how to do it.

"With pleasure," Xingjia said, with an evil grin. And with that, she left.

"Ugh..." Tabane shuddered, "What's with her?...Like she wanted to play double yo-yo with their nuts or something. Gross."

Maya walked along the dock and saw all the confusion diffuse into the mainland. She saw Tabane happily skipping along the boardwalk and approached her, "You do realize what you've just done, right?"

"Oh, hosh posh..." Tabane wagged her hand, "It's not as bad as you think." She held her hands behind her head and strut her stuff, "Besides, what the hell could happen in five hours?"

 **NATIONAL DIET BUILDING, CENTRAL ENTRANCE (THREE HOURS LATER)**

A worldwide, televised, live-streamed message by the Prime Minister:

"Attention, great citizens of Japan! As of right now, I am declaring a nation-wide state of emergency! The reason is because someone is on the loose. The renegade has been identified by our police force as a young man named Fukuyama Sokoto, blonde hair, blue eyes, ragged clothes. And his accomplices are none other than these three. Code name: Squall, blonde hair, mole on her cheek, 6'5", IS Golden Dawn. Code name: M, black hair, facial features identified and identical to Chifuyu, 4'10", IS Black Knight. Code name: Autumn, orange-pinkish hair, red eyes, 5'10", IS Arachne. These three are members of the organization formerly known as Phantom Task, a terrorist organization committed to disrupting IS operations worldwide. Know this: I only declare a state of emergency to bring to attention this matter. We can no longer turn a blind eye to the threat known as the male counterpart! We must work together to eliminate the threat to our society! This male menace has tormented our world long enough! The Infinite Stratos is a tool meant for women, and women only! How a filthy male is able to use these women I care not, only that this is an insult to our world, our society, our way of life! Everyone around the world, we must unite, as one woman against the entire world! We will take up arms against the fiends, and fight for our rights!"

And everyone who's still on IS Academy grounds heard everything, on the gigantic projector in the center of the newly renovated central park area. Just when the IS Academy revival project was completed.

"Hear me, renegade! This is the last time you will every see the light of day, because the next time you ever set foot in public, we will be there to put you in your place!"

End message.

"Oh..." Tabane cringed.

Ichika scratched his head, "Well, that didn't take too long..."

"'A small miscalculation,' huh?" Houki nagged.

"And we're gonna lose the Academy a second time..." Maya groaned.

"I still don't get it," Ichika murmured, "It's not like Cecilia to just leave like that. The renegade wouldn't have been able to put an emotional dent on her, so who could've driven her away?"

 **-MOUNT FUJI, ABANDONED CABIN-**

Deep within the recesses of the still-standing Suicide Forest lies an abandoned cabin, meant to house an occult research team tasked with finding a way to put all the haunted spirits to rest, as well as preventing any more suicides from distressing the departing souls.

Long story short, the plan failed. And the cabin is now the temporary shelter for Sokoto and Autumn.

One of which is tied up to a support beam, snoring his cares away. His bracelet has a Canceller strapped to it, so he can't call the Gospel for whatever's to come. A small breeze rushed through the open window and tussled his hair.

"YAAWWWNNNNN..." he awoke, "Ugh...some dream I was go-" He stopped short of a violent jolt.

Just like in the city, there are too many auras to keep track of. Unlike the city, the auras here chanted the same emotion: anguish. Pure anguish.

"Uh...Silver?..." Sokoto was completely frightened, "Where are we?..." Then, he realized that he was blind-folded. Then, he moved his hands down to his left wrist. He felt the Canceller. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, "Somebody save me! I don't wanna be the ectoplasm of the angry banshee demon horde!" He wriggled frantically, trying to break free of the rope, "Get me outta here! Hey Casper! Anytime you wanna lend a hand here, ya marshmallow vapor breath!"

Then, he felt another aura mix. This time, it was contempt, confusion, and something that would make him vomit just from saying it.

"Oh my god WHAT IS THAT?!" he lost it, "What is that thing coming here?! No, stay back! I taste bad! My soul is salt and vinegar! Do not eat!"

"Oh," demented female voice, "I'm not here to eat your soul."

Sokoto recognized that voice. He turned in its direction and realized that aura's coming from her. "Autumn! Stay back! This place will mess with your heart! Turn your chambers into mush! SAVE YOURSELF WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

"Shut up!" Autumn slapped him hard.

"Oof!" he keeled over, "What's the matter with you, woman?!"

She punched him this time and brought him to his knees. He was too frightened to do anything, except let her have her way.

"We had an agreement, my little rebel," she creepily cooed, "I thought you wouldn't go anywhere near Squall."

"What?" he never had any agreement! And Autumn just said Squall like she has total ownership or something! He racked his brain trying to figure out what is going through her head. As if the auras didn't tell him enough!

"Now," she reached into her knapsack, "what to do with a little boy who doesn't follow the rules?"

He could hear her rummaging through something, selecting her ideal instrument of torture. Normally, he would brace himself to the challenge, but the aura overdose completely lowered his morale. All he could do was-

"Ah, found you!" Uh-oh. Autumn's aura changed to deviousness and evilness.

"What are you doing, Anna?" Sokoto squirmed, "What is that?!"

"Just something to take you off the edge," Autumn said and placed the mystery gadget on Sokoto's head, "Now, why don't we play a little Truth or Dare?"

"Uuuu..." Sokoto was on the verge of tears. If he picks Truth, then all it costs is some words. But should he pick Dare...

"Go on," Autumn whispered and put the object to his neck, "Truth...or Dare?"

"Truth!" he stammered, "Truth, I pick Truth!"

"Fine..." Autumn kicked him down and put the object towards his posterior, "Question...what were you doing with Squall the night you two fled from us?"

"Huh?!" he was confused, "Why'd you wanna know?!"

She clicked a button, and he felt an extremely hot spot. "ANSWER...THE...QUESTION..." she growled.

"Uh..." he said, "We was just talking, and she told me how she wronged you and needed someone to cuddle up to, next thing I knew I woke up in her arms and it was all warm and musty and-"

The one thing he never learned is what not to say. And now, he regrets it. He still couldn't see, but he felt a pitch-black rage from Autumn. And he felt something pin him down, rip his pants off, and jam up his butt.

"How do you like that?!" Autumn raged, "How do you like the feeling of someone taking away what you hold most dear to you?!" Expecting a shrill cry for mercy, but all she got was-

"Eeheeheeee...it's so tingly!"

"Huh?" And then every single aura in the cabin stopped. Just in time for Sokoto to spew-

"Is like a...tiny little butt massage, you know, for when you just finished taking a hard dump and you got cuts so you try and massage it but it keeps hurting so now you just-"

"QUIET!" Autumn got really mad, and without thinking, kept shoving it back in and out.

"Ah, Autumn?...Whaddaya doing?..." he was slowly starting to feel something well up, "Why are you doing thi-Ow! Hey, watch it!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Autumn really lost it and tried to inflict even more pain on him, using a spiked whip to make him keel.

"Uh...you might wanna stop..." it wasn't pain, "Ok, seriously! I dunno what you're doing, but it ain't-"

Too late. What's done is done.

"Ugh...what in the holy..." Autumn just now realized that he was not a normal person, as if the last few months haven't shown that!

"Uyy...I warned you..." he said with a dopey, drooling grin, "Now what will you do?..."

Autumn didn't take long to put all the pieces together. Why Squall and Madoka radically changed attitudes after the renegade came about. She saw him for what he was right then...

...a pain-immune punching toy for her pleasure, and hers alone.

She held him down with her hips and whispered in his ear, "Well, aren't you a cheeky little boy tonight..."

"What...what's wrong with you?!" Sokoto panted.

"You violated the rules of the game," Autumn stroked his cheek and landed a wet kiss on his mouth, "It's time for punishment." She yanked him away from the beam, breaking the rope and the Canceller, leaving him as floppy as a wet noodle.

The Silver Gospel immediately materialized its android form behind Autumn, then, with all the other spirits, fled the cabin.

 **-TOKYO HOSPITAL, NEXT DAY-**

Laura woke up to a hazy morning glow. She rubbed her eyes and tried to discern the events of yesterday. She remembered tailing the renegade, then cornering him st Shibuya Technologies. Then, she was met by members of Phantom Task, then...

The rest was a blur. She didn't know what to think. She got all the information she needed from watching him in action before, during, and after everything was said and done. He simply had no idea that what the world was like. He needed someone to teach him the ways of the world, to show him what it means to live among them. But the only way to do that was to-

BUZZ*

"Captain Bodewig," a voice transmitted through her garterbelt, "Come in, Bodewig. Do you copy?"

"Nnn..." Laura scratched her head and tapped her thigh, "Copy Major Liang..."

"Apologies we could not come to your aid last night," Xingjia said, "We had...other matters to attend to."

"I understand," Laura dozed off, "It's tough when you think someone doesn't know any better, and he actually doesn't know any better..."

"Wait, what?"

"The renegade. He's a simple soul. No one taught him any better."

"So, he's never understood his place? No one taught him?"

"Not that I..." Laura stopped to think. Someone who doesn't know any better, with near superhuman abilities...

"Something wrong?" Xinjiga asked.

"You don't think..." Laura answered, "He's a biological IS?"

"In all honesty," Xingjia answered, "I don't believe it, but that would be the only logical explanation to why he stood toe-to-toe with President Huang."

"Huang..." Laura pondered over the weird name before realizing, "Huang Lingyin?! She's here?!"

"Yes," Xingjia answered back, "En route to IS Academy."

"Great...more fuel to the fire..." Laura plopped back on the bed and covered her face, "Our only hope now is that every last soul in the country takes the renegade before any ISs are called in..."

"Any idea what you're going to do?" Xingjia asked.

"Dunno..." Laura sheepishly said, "Maybe they'll force me to return to Germany..."

"But why?! You still have your forces stationed here! Why would they make you withdraw now?!"

"Probably because I've had three failed encounters with the renegade..."

"Ugh...if only he would've just died before he escaped the island..."

"I have to go now. They're doing a checkup on me before I can leave," Laura lied, wanting to end it.

"Ok. Safe journey to you. Xingjia out." End transmission.

Laura removed her pillow and sat up. She received her results an hour ago, and because of the injuries sustained within the wings of the Gospel, she will be released in two weeks. She closed her eyes and tried to relive the battle once more.

When she was downed, she asked the renegade one more question within IS sub space before she called him naive. She asked why he was fighting now, a question similar to the question of what makes Ichika so strong. Only instead of, "My need to be strong makes me strong. I want the strength to protect my friends and family..."

...she got, "Something's seriously wrong with the world, and it took my best friend. I want payback."

She clutched her pillow tightly. She now knows exactly why the renegade is so dangerous. And with two weeks of unpredictability among the mentality of the nation, anything can happen.


	5. Fever Pitch

_Part 5: Fever Pitch_

 **-CAMBRIDGE INT'L AIRPORT, ENGLAND-**

Cecilia stepped out of the Terminal 3 bathroom, trying to escape the memories of the renegade and the maid that shall not be named, in her words. She came to the front lobby, expecting to be welcomed back with open arms.

Instead, everyone ignored everything and paid all mind to the newscast on the Jumbotron (AFTER IT PLAYED THE PRIME MINISTER'S MESSAGE WHAT THE F-)

"This after the renegade succeeded in stealing the Silverio Gospel and fending off attacks from Captain Laura Bodewig of the German Army, and Huang Lingyin, President of China. The entire world is now on edge, as the renegade has once again evaded capture, along with former Phantom Task members Squall, Autumn, and M. The IS Academy has issued a statement saying that the staff will suspend all enrollment this semester to concentrate on finding and subduing the-"

"Don't ask anyone about the renegade anymore," Cecilia facepalmed, dreading what will happen when she returns home.

She went into a taxi to take her back to her estate, thinking the drivers would know all the shortcuts. Not exactly...

Not ten minutes away from the airport did they run into a traffic jam.

"What the-" Cecilia said, "What are they doing out here?!"

"Ever since the announcement made by the Prime Minister," the driver answered, "people here have been clamoring for an end to our removal from the UN, and they want our militia to intervene for the search of the renegade."

Cecilia winced, "What?! Don't they know that this will cause another World War?! Those IS are more powerful than ten nukes! Who's responsible for this?!"

"Well, the renegade and the Japanese prime minister," the driver said, "but there's a protest going on nearby, and the Countess of Cambridge."

Cecilia's wince turned into a snarl, "Reroute to Kings Hedges. I will have word with the Countess."

 **-KINGS HEDGES LEARNER POOL-**

A massive demonstration is underway. A gathering just outside the townhouse complexes, calling for a March to Parliament, demanding that the UK Armed Forces join the fight, all led by Countess Rachel, who's on a makeshift stage with her assistants.

"We have had enough of this male horror terrorizing our society long enough!" she bellowed into the microphone and speakers, "We will rise up and take the fight to this male menace and take back our weapons! Weapons that only females can use, and that will never change!"

The crowd wailed wildly in support, chanting for the male menace to crawl back under their rocks and stay their. Cecilia was able to push through the crowd and see the Countess live. She saw them, the Countess of Cambridge at the center, her guard at both her sides, and two IS soldiers at the ends.

"The time has come to take back our pride!" the Countess shouted, punching the air, "Our very soul! Who will join me in the March to Parliament?!"

The crowd cheered, and chanted, "March to the Queen! March to the Queen!"

Rachel waved to her supporters when she heard a voice familiar to her demand, "And what do you think you're doing?!"

Cecilia stepped forward into the open space and confronted the Countess, confounding the crowd about her return. Rachel stepped forward and pointed down to move the spotlight to her.

"What does it look like?" Rachel haughtily said, "I'm rallying the population out of their couches and into action!"

"I know that part," Cecilia protested, "but intervention? War? Do you have any idea what that would entail?"

Rachel turned back to her guard and snickered with them. She turned back to Cecilia, "Well, whatever the result, anything would be infinitely better than what you've done."

"What are you talking about?" Cecilia asked, worried that word about her sudden departure spread throughout the U.K.

"Why, you should know," Rachel said, painfully jogging the month before renegade surfaced, "After all, you were supposed to oversee the IS Institution's completion and groundbreaking ceremony. But you forced it onto me, because you couldn't stand the idea of your dearly beloved with another woman."

"What?" Cecilia stepped backwards, "That's not..." Unfortunately, it's true.

"Don't deny it!" Rachel pointed, "Chelsea told me everything!"

Amidst the crowd of laughter, Cecilia clenched her fists. First, Ichika dear ran off with someone that's not her, then the renegade embarrassed her by going toe to toe on a default setting, now this! "That little traitor..."

"And thanks to that little outburst," Rachel continued, "the Committee has chosen me to be the new headmaster!"

"WHAT?!" The final blow. Cecilia got her recommendations already, but what she didn't know was that they would only be valid after the tour. If she went back, they would be voided, "I'm supposed to be the headmaster! It was already decided!"

"Yes, it was," Rachel reminded her, "Until you decided to extend your tour and force everything onto me! As usual."

Cecilia charged on stage and pointed her rifle at her, "Rrgh...you take that back!"

The guards surrounded Rachel and deployed their U.K. Issue IS units. Rachel smirked, "And what if I don't?"

Rachel deployed her IS and shocked the crowd. They saw her in action before, during drills, but they never knew about this.

Cecilia stepped backwards, "Is that..."

"Yes," Rachel said, "The next step in the Blue Tears's evolution, which surpasses the Silent Zephyrs. I call it the Maid of Horror. For obvious reasons."

None of this information was disclosed to Cecilia, even when she came home after the Third Mondo Grosso. She knew that Parliament had a hidden agenda, and now she pieced it together. They turned their back on her, in exchange for fresh blood. "How?..."

"Oh? You don't know?" Rachel cocked, "The Chairwoman of the Committee herself recommended me to take the test to determine my compatibility with an IS. And what do you know, I got an S Rank." The highest rank on a test, which surpassed even Cecilia's high marks, "So, last chance to go back to your gated househole."

Cecilia didn't know what to do. She suspected as much during her tour, but now that someone has taken over the spotlight, she deemed her family fortune as good as gone. She looked around, and saw condescending faces all telling her to get off. She looked back at Rachel, with that evil grin and merciless eyes.

"No..." she whispered, "you've taken away more than enough," and deployed her Mermaid's Tears, "And in doing so, you've left me with nothing but anger!"

Rachel backed away. She knew that Blue Tears was the first in a long line of an IS production company. Therefore, they gave it basic qualities and abilities. It wasn't supposed to be anymore than that. She pulled up the specs and lost it.

"What did you do?!" She shouted, "The original Blue Tears wasn't supposed to have a second shift!"

Cecilia closed her eyes and recounted the battle with the renegade. She recalled every single movement she made on her previous shift, and how a reckless hit forced her to rely on her IS to protect her life, giving it the ability to advance to the next level, "It's not supposed to, but it does...courtesy of the renegade."

"The-HE DID WHAT-" Rachel and her guard were flabbergasted. How it came to pass that one of the most vile criminals in all the world would ironically help her gain even more power, they don't want to find out. Rachel thought that she must be onto them. After all, it was the Weaver family that has been trying to obtain the Alcott family's fortune for some time. Could the renegade have somehow found their secrets and leaked them onto Cecilia's IS? Would she have the gall to associate herself with someone inferior to woman in every which way?

"Lady Countess," a guard member whispered, "She knows."

"Then, she must die," Rachel commanded.

If only they knew how dunce he really was...

Cecilia called them out of their minds and into the world with a shot to the guard. Then she released her drones to surround them and aim at Rachel's backside, while charging toward another guard member and knocking her off the stage. "You see," she said, resting her rifle on her shoulder, "I've been in life-threatening battles that you only dream about. Care for a small taste of the hell I've been through?" She swung her rifle like a bat and knocked a guard member into the backdrop, collapsing the stage and knocking the spotlights towards the sky. All pilots backed away, but two of them backed straight into the drones and paid for it with all their energy.

Rachel flew high into the sky and called her Gatling Ranger rifle out. She aimed it at Cecilia and fired. Her Maid of Horror's sniper rifle can fire continuous rapid shots, like a long-range machine gun, only with deadly accuracy and widespread impact. The shots were able to pour down on Cecilia, during her brawl with the guard members. They all got caught in the bombardment and instantly became incapacitated. But not Cecilia, who was shielded by her two droned before they were destroyed as well.

Cecilia shot Rachel's head and charged in, flipping her rifle around to smack her head. Rachel used the recoil to dive down and dodge her attack, then continued to fire back and hit Cecilia. Cecilia stopped to hold back the barrage of energy bullets. She fired her laser, but it was even with Rachel's gatling bullets. Cecilia peeked her head out to see what was keeping her from plunging her laser into enemy territory.

Rachel's bullets were all energy frag bullets. When they hit something, they don't immediately disintegrate. They split into particles and spread out to find another target, and each particle has the power of a high-explosive bomb. No wonder that she couldn't penetrate any deeper. Rachel's rifle is outfitted with professional-grade ammunition! They really have left the Blue Tears behind.

Cecilia stopped firing and sidestepped the gunfire. Rachel tried to shoot her down, but she wasn't fast enough. It was only after she suffered a brutal blast to the gut that she hit her target. They were blown back against the building walls.

They dropped on their feet, about to fire one more barrage of bullets, but someone threw Cancellers at their necks and brought them to their knees. They were about to throw a fit when-

"Both of you, stop!" A commanding voice boomed.

"Huh?" Cecilia recognized that voice. She turned in its direction and quivered, "The Queen of the United Kingdom..."

"Heh," Rachel grinned, thinking that the Queen was on her side, "Know your place, Alcott."

"And know YOUR place, Weaver," the Queen shouted.

Rachel couldn't believe what she heard. She went over and bowed, "M-My Queen!" she tried to gain her favor, "What attracts your Grace to my prese-"

The Queen slapped her across the cheek, "Zip it, crackpot." Rachel was downright scared, but the Queen continued, "I saw everything, right down to that poster you made, with Cecilia's face blotched in red."

"But-well, I can explain everything!" Rachel again tried to say her mind, but the Queen would not have it.

"Don't bother," the Queen slammed, "You've explained enough. It seems I've made a severely grave mistake choosing you to take Cecilia's place."

Rachel took offense to that remark and raised her voice, "What?! You can't say that! Not after all my family has done for Parliament!"

"All you've done, easily destroyed because you provoked her," the Queen pointed to Cecilia, who was trying to hide her fear of what was to come next.

"No, that's not what happened!" Rachel snapped, "She has the audacity to associate herself with that filthy rat renegade, and she brazenly insulted my-"

"CAN IT!" The Queen punched Rachel's stomach and made her kneel. And while her subject was busy taking air for her gut, she yanked the Canceller from her neck and retreated the IS to standby mode.

"You realize that type of talk will be the end of the United Kingdom, do you not?" she asked.

"Yes...your Grace..." Rachel slowly nodded.

"I am well aware of Alcott's mistakes. However, I will deal with them, not you. Am I clear?"

Rachel slumped on the ground, utterly defeated. She wanted to be the one who finally puts Cecilia in her place, but that will not happen. No punishment would ever be enough for her.

"And speaking of mistakes..." the Queen walked towards Cecilia, who stood straight when the Queen came face to face with her.

"Yes, my Queen?" Cecilia said.

"Though you have saved our Kingdom, along with our world, on numerous occasions," the Queen folded her arms, "I will not overlook your sudden departure for and return from Japan. Nor will I excuse the behavior you've displayed during your time there."

"Wait! I can explain! It was the renegade's fault-" Cecilia tried, but the Queen held up her hand to stop the ramble.

"He is of later concern," the Queen said, "What concerns me now is your behavior during non-combat."

Cecilia became forlorn and braced for impact, "I understand..."

"Therefore, I am prepared to make a deal with you," the Queen pointed to Rachel, "Surrender your title of Duchess and all privileges thereof to Rachel Weaver, and I will allow your record clean, and your possession of the Blue Tears permanent."

Full-on collision. It was finally here. Cecilia always knew that something horrible would come her way, but she never knew what. Or how badly it would hit her. Always a headstrong woman, looking ahead without bothering to look back. The worst part was the sudden realization that she could've ignored the renegade altogether by not coming back to Japan when she heard that two IS Representative Cadets were contemplating engagement. She could've just wrote a damning letter, sent it to Ichika, and went on her merry way.

But, as usual, she had to stick it up to her friends. And look what happened.

Cecilia let the tears loose, "Done."

"So, it shall be," the Queen finalized the contract, "Everyone, go home."

The crowd dispersed, amazed by the massive fight and its collateral damage to the park, but even more amazed by the Queen's intervention. Some among the bystanders suspected favoritism, without taking into account the changing mentality of both the royal family and the common folk. Neither mattered in the face of current events, however. As the crowd left, Rachel and her guard stood up, dusting themselves off from the heated exchange.

Rachel most of all, "Tch...you got off lucky this time-"

"To Admiralty Arch, Weaver," the Queen commanded, "Now."

"Yes, my Queen," Rachel said as she and her guard mounted the roofless limousine, and made their way south, leaving Cecilia to deal with the Queen's wrath alone.

Or so they thought. The Queen patted out Cecilia's shoulder, "I will have another assignment for you soon. Until then, don't draw any attention to yourself."

Cecilia nodded. The Queen and her women left for their palace, leaving the now former Duchess to wander alone in the chilling night.

She had no idea what to do now, except to live with the fact that she had been cast aside. She, who withstood tragedy of Kings Cross Terminal and rebuilt it. She, who was able to tap into the hidden powers of her Blue Tears and take it to the next level. She, who must now rebuild herself a third time.

She saw an ATM and immediately dashed for it. She was able to withdraw £2 million before it crashed and collapsed into a pile of metal and paper.

Just like her chances of seeing Ichika's face again. Or Chelsea's. Or any of her friends faces now that they too will know that she has been reduced to a commoner with a very dangerous weapon. And the worst part?

Although the renegade added fuel to the fire, none of it was his fault. It was all her. And she knew that.

 **-SHIBUYA TECHNOLOGIES, JAPAN-**

"Let's get this construction area cleaned up first," Chelsea said, holding up a rather large bar, "then, we can talk about the big fight, ok?"

"Sure, but we don't have long," a worker said, "Thanks to the prime minister, we're probably going to hang around the Stratos cooler 24/7 now."

"You know, it's rare to see an Englishwoman get her hands dirty in all this," a supervisor commented, "Why'd you stay here instead of go back to the IS Academy?"

Chelsea wiped the sweat off her brow, "I just need a break from everything, is all. There's enough pressure on you guys to advance the 6th generation, find the renegade, AND make your very first core."

"I get it," someone dunked a clipboard on her forehead, "You don't have to remind us. Just jump in and help whenever."

"Right..." Chelsea sat down to take a huge drink.

"Speaking of," a worker asked, "Any word on that Cecilia girl?"

"Don't count on her help," Chelsea angrily answered, "She left three afternoons ago, and said she's never coming back."

"Damn..." someone sighed, "We could sure use her right about now..."

Chelsea just emptied her water bottle and watched as the crew repaired the damage the renegade did to the tower, wondering what else the renegade was capable of.

 _At long last, the final clarion call has been sounded, and it is time for the moment of truth._

 _With the entirety of Japan overrun by the pandemic of the renegade, and the rest of the world slowly beginning to become infected thanks to the Prime Minister's message, time is no longer a factor. Nothing anyone does can be taken lightly._

 _Phantom Task is now a name to fear._

 _The IS pilots are at constant conflict with each other._

 _The ultimate force needed to send the world into total chaos is rapidly approaching, and very people trying to stop the renegade will be the one to unleash it._

 _What lies with the future of the IS now? Just two episodes until the end of Season 1 of Infinite Stratos...Virus._


End file.
